


i will be there at your side to remind you (how i still love you)

by NyikoDoris



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends to Lovers, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, but they are both trying their best, gaaaay, i love a good trope, i'll update as the story goes on, lexi is a bumbling bi, more to be added - Freeform, rue is a disaster lesbian, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyikoDoris/pseuds/NyikoDoris
Summary: the day after winter formal changes the lives of not just rue but lexi too when one wakes up in the hospital and the other is riddled with guilt.
Relationships: Gia Bennett & Lexi Howard, Gia Bennett & Rue Bennett, Rue Bennett & Cassie Howard, Rue Bennett & Lexi Howard, Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn, Rue Bennett/Lexi Howard
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	i will be there at your side to remind you (how i still love you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!  
> so, ya girl has never written a Euphoria (well, start to finish) so here is my (probably) piss poor attempt at it.
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, children.
> 
> enjoy!

rue couldn’t tell you the first thing she expected when waking up the day after winter formal, however, her little sister shaking her awake at 6 am was not it.

“what the fuck gia?” she grumbles at the younger bennett daughter.

when she gets nothing but a sniffle in response she finally opens her eyes to see gia wiping her own eyes.

frightened, rue shakily asks, “what’s wrong gia?”

“it’s lexi. she was in a car accident.” rue swears she stops breathing for what feels like hours right then and there. “she’s hurt and in the hospital. cassie called me when she couldn’t get a hold of you.”

“...what? no. gia, this isn’t funny,” she angrily tells the other girl, “stop fucking with me. not today, okay. i just let the love of my life fucking leave for the city without me so i am not in the damn mood for your dumb pranks.”

gia gives her a sympathetic look, her eyes filling with tears again at the thought of the person she sees as another older sister laying in hospital, maybe even fighting for her life at this very moment.

_‘gia isn’t fucking joking’_ rue thinks, terrified. _‘no no no not again. not again’._

she jumps out of bed, stopping only to stuff her feet into the well worn out converse and zip her maroon hoodie up, having discarded her suit jacket in the wee hours of the morning as she stared at the crushed fentanyl she had hidden in her mess of a bedroom.

“w-we have to go to her now! i can’t l-lose her t-too gia. i just c-can’t.”

her little sister nods her head and rue has to fight the anxiety attack she feels coming along because _‘damnit lexi needs me and i need to not be a fuck up for once but it’s getting harder to breathe and when did i get into the car?’_

“GET IN THE FUCKING CAR OR I’M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU.” rue screams at the other girl, trying to take her mind off of the anxious thoughts clawing their way into and tightening in her chest.

she takes off like a bat out of hell before gia can even close the passenger side door.

the younger girl rhetorically mutters,

“what happened? who would crash into lex?”

hands gripping the steering wheel turning white rue grinds out “i don’t know g but i’m going to kill them when i find out.”

a tense ten minutes later the recovering drug addict puts the car in park haphazardly, her mind whirling as she bursts into the hospital she’s spent many years visiting.

flashes of how shitty she’s treated her best friend over the past few months come to mind;

**rue insulting lexi**

_**“god. you’re so fucking stupid, lexi.”** _

_‘shut up.’_ she thinks to herself

r **ue slamming her hand on the bathroom stall**

**_“i didn’t ask for you to care about me.”_ **

“...lexi howards room? thank you.” gia asks at the nurses station

**rue completely blowing lexi off at the carnival.**

_‘no.’_ rue firmly says in her mind, following her little sister to lexi’s room

**rue spinning on her heel to shout at lexi**

**_“give me a fucking break. just because we went to kindergarten together doesn’t mean we’re best fucking friends.”_ **

_‘STOP.’_ she screams internally before coming to a halt once she enters the hospital room.

there, laying in that hospital bed, is her oldest friend. hooked up to machines, bruises on her face, looking smaller than rue has ever seen her.

 _‘she looks so pale.’_ is all rue gets to think before cassie rushes to wrap her in a bone crushing hug while whispering _“thank you for coming”_ like she was worried rue wouldn’t show up.

“hello rue, gia.” suze howard says from the chair nearest to the bed hand gripping lexi’s small one, her eyes and nose red, voice barely above a whisper.

“..cass, mrs howard, i am s-so s-sorry,” she chokes out and begins to sob in the arms of the girl who looked after her like a big sister, hugging her just as tight.

“oh god lex. i am so f-fucking sorry.”

gia stares in shock, softly whispering, “jesus...”

the blonde howard opens her mouth to speak-

“mom? where am i? what happened?” a hoarse voice questions.

all eyes snap to the source of the sound.

lexi is awake.


End file.
